


[DV]古龙捕获计划

by kakukoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukoo/pseuds/kakukoo
Summary: 怪物猎人世界paro。但丁和维吉尔都有人类和古龙的血统，但丁作为人类加入调查团，维吉尔作为古龙在野外生存。炎王龙但丁×炎妃龙维吉尔，年龄为3DV维吉尔双性预警！大量战斗描写，有那么一点血腥和断肢预警
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	[DV]古龙捕获计划

“哇不是吧，你认真的吗老兄？”

伏在工具箱跟前的但丁头也没回，继续翻找着要带走的道具，只是在心里默默地翻了个白眼。

又来了，又来了——自从他接下了那个“不可能”的任务，来自同伴们的类似惊疑和劝阻就铺天盖地朝他涌过来，他甚至觉得有时候人类的叽叽喳喳比龙吼都要吵闹。要是哪天出了个能屏蔽关键词的耳塞就好了，他不止一次这样想，我愿意送开发人员一屋子锦旗。

这是那个任务结束的最后一天，今天之后它将会消失在任务栏上很久很久，甚至谁也不能保证会再次出现——因为在此任务中重伤甚至死亡的猎人实在是太多了。从未有过的高额奖金、众多稀有宝珠的奖励以及古龙调查团团长候选人的宝座源源不断地吸引着所有有那么一点实力和野心的猎人们为此前仆后继，而去的人大多凶多吉少，这给五期团造成了从未有过的人才损失。

任务中需要讨伐的对象是一头历战王炎妃龙，一头及其反常的、前所未有的古龙。

它最初被目击在龙结晶之地。那个倒霉的目击者刚被摇摇欲坠的翼龙扔在熔岩上，就被炸雷般的龙吼震得几乎蜷成一团。他在随后席卷而来的漫天烈焰中仓皇逃窜，差点被紧逼的利爪撕下一只胳膊。但很幸运，他在彻底葬身火海之前还是在回归球烟雾的掩护下扯着被烧得嗷嗷直叫的翼龙摔回了营地。

扯掉融化的甲胄、进行初步的止血后他立刻回到了星辰据点，用几乎疯癫的亢奋语调讲述他看到了多么美丽又强大的存在——她绝不是普通的炎妃龙！他一遍又一遍地强调，她的全身都闪耀着金属的光泽，那蓝紫色的角比最上等的琉璃工艺品还绚烂，她的鬃毛甚至是银蓝色的，飘动起来的时候就像是有月光洒在海面上……还有她的眼睛，天哪，那是我见过的最惊心动魄的蓝……她看我就像看一只蝼蚁！她的火焰，无穷无尽的紫色火焰……她就是我的女王！

她知道你在想什么，他血淋淋的手臂抖得不成样子，嘴唇都开始哆哆嗦嗦，她知道你在想什么！我好想要她，她的角，她的爪，她的尾巴……但我一定会死，一定会死……

尽管许多同伴都对他的精神状况感到担忧——当然，也有一些猎人对更华美的防具和更强的武器燃起了兴趣——但他口中的异常还是引起了调查团的警惕。相关的任务立刻出现在了任务板上，但当时谁也没有料到这将会成为整个五期团的噩梦。

那是令所有猎人们都感到恐惧的古龙——它仿佛有智慧，好像能听懂人类的语言、看穿猎人的战术、识破隐身衣的伪装，甚至还知道有艾露猫在场时先干掉猫以切断猎人的后路。它的出现给整个新大陆古龙调查团都带来了巨大的恐慌——那是对强大而又未知之物本能的恐惧。

它的智慧来自于哪个时代？它的意志在响应什么的召唤？它有什么目的？有什么计划？这是黑魔法？还是某种上天下达的预兆？一时间，传言漫天，人心惶惶。

恐惧中的人们拼了老命想要研究它、或是直接驱逐它，可惜这个愿望看上去离实现的那一天还遥遥无期。好在这头古龙似乎只是把龙结晶之地当作了它的地盘，它会毫不犹豫地杀死一切入侵此地的生物，但对于扩张地盘或是奴役其他种群好像兴致缺缺。

而但丁——虽然现在名叫“托尼”——五期团里战无不胜的传奇猎人，一直对这头古龙和与其相关的一切悚人传言都表现得不屑一顾。一开始还有很多也许是因为技不如人或貌不如人而敌视他的同僚借此嘲弄他，而他们中的很多人在搁下狠话去进行讨伐任务后却再也没有回来。渐渐地，愿意为此任务冒险的人越来越少，而大团长司令官一行人也开始商议是否要撤销讨伐任务，并试图制定一个可行的定期监视方案。

所以得知但丁在最后一天承接了讨伐任务时，据点里几乎是炸开了锅。

“说真的，你确实很厉害，但是没必要去冒这个险，真的没必要。”在他身后的同期看他没反应，依旧自顾自地劝他，“托尼，你对于我们来说真的很重要，我们五期团不能失去你。”

这一个个的都跟送终一样。但丁叹了口气，又把一瓶看上去像是辣椒汁的鬼人药·大塞进背包。

“对了，我们绚辉龙小队还差一个人呢，你要不加入我们？那炎妃龙放着不管也不会飞过来烧了我们的，说不定过一段时间就有更强的古龙过去把它赶走了呢。”

清点核对完所有需要带走的道具后，但丁站起身，晃了晃背上沉甸甸的帝王金盾斧·冰：“抱歉，你是新来的吗？我说过我从不组队。而且我最想要的绚辉龙武器已经得到了，现在就剩去招呼那混蛋了。放心，我不会有事的，只是打一架而已。”

“我是不会死的。”顿了顿，他转过身来补充道。也许没有任何人能听出他的弦外之音，但也无所谓。

“……为什么突然想接那个任务了？你不是一直没兴趣的吗？”

他耸耸肩，目光飘向星辰据点的大门——而那里已经聚集了一群送行的人。

“我只是在做准备而已。这事必须由我去完成。”

“我还准备去找我哥，他一直在外边。要是运气好的话可能会把他带回来，可能吧。毕竟一直在野外生活也不是什么好事。”

“回见。”他戴上厚重的头盔，大步流星地朝向大门走去。金灿灿的巨大盾斧在阳光下反射出华美而夺目的光彩。

维吉尔最近很烦躁。

他紧追多年的气息在这片陆地上突然消失了，所有的线索都猝然中断。

——那是毁灭了他所爱的一切的罪魁祸首。十多年前的那一天，他们一家四口一直以来平稳的幸福连同整个村庄都在染红了半个天空的火光中化为了灰烬。漆黑的恶龙用无尽的火焰吞噬了一切美好的假象——他第一次看见父亲化为缠绕着烈焰的巨龙咆哮着扑向扭曲的黑影，第一次目睹母亲的金发在热浪中摇曳如雷雨之夜的烛光，第一次知晓了痛苦和愤怒会如何撕扯他的灵魂，会怎样灼烧他的命运。在万物走向灭亡的焦味中，只有那头恶龙的气息渗进了所有流血的梦魇。

他摔进湍急的河流，在冰冷的浪涛中窒息，又在完全陌生的土地上苏醒。

他看向自己的双手，而所见的只是覆盖着蓝色鳞片的爪。

于是他舍弃人类的虚假身份，转而拥抱复仇的命运。

这一次维吉尔觉得自己离目标从未有过的近，而现实再一次愚弄了他。他再无那头恶龙的踪迹可寻，便只能暂且停驻在龙结晶之地。蕴藏在此处庞大的能量气息些微安抚了他的焦躁，而接踵而至的战斗又令他愈加心烦意乱。当然，他不排斥战斗，只是不屑与弱者周旋。他击退了所有能见到的古龙，独占了这片宝地，又被不知天高地厚的人类搅得不得安宁。

而今天，他嗅到了一股格外危险的气味。那气味很熟悉，像是那些弱小同类气息，但又不是很像。他不敢相信竟还有不知好歹的红色炎龙回来试图与他争夺领地，也讶异于为何那气味闻起来那么“异类”——就像自己一样。而他所有的亲人应该都不在了，他一直都是这样想的。父亲没有足够的力量，当时的他也没有，于是所有弱小的生命终将被消亡，包括作为“人类”的他自己。

他从巢穴中走出来，在熔岩地带的入口处徘徊，等待着即将到来的入侵者和不可避免的一场恶战。强大挑战者的气息激荡着他的血液，他喉咙深处的低吼就像在不稳的地表下翻滚的岩浆。

于是不久后他看到了那个挑战者——令人失望的，那只是一个人类，又一个猎人，孤身一人前来死斗的猎人。对方戴着厚重的头盔看不见样貌，深红色的披风下红艳的甲胄散发出熟悉的气味。维吉尔反应了一会才想起来那应该是之前那一头红色同类的味道——那头红色个体很强，毋庸置疑，应该是维吉尔所见过的所有红色同类中最强的了。那天它带着令人困惑的热情朝他扑过来，于是维吉尔理所当然地认为这是宣战的信号。它最终还是成了维吉尔的手下败将，从此离开了龙结晶之地。维吉尔推测面前的这个人类可能是在炫耀，他战胜了它，把它的皮和骨穿在身上作为荣耀的象征。可惜，那只同类又有多强呢？在那头浑身长刺的龙面前还得甘拜下风。然而维吉尔早已连后者也击退了，他现在就是此地的王。

弱小的人类总是妄图挑战自然的化身。维吉尔扇动翅膀，立起上半身发出开战号角般的咆哮。他知道大多数人类脆弱的耳膜根本承受不住他的吼声，而他可以轻易地在人类动弹不得的时候撕裂他们的躯体。

然而面前的人类只是架起那巨大的金盾，看似丝毫未受影响，下一秒便抽出短剑劈了过去。冰晶在空中呲啦呲啦地响，尖锐的寒意刺进鳞片的间隙。维吉尔泛着珍珠光泽的甲壳被刮花，银蓝色的鬃毛被砍得参差不齐。他发出愤怒的吼叫将目光所及之处都化为幽紫的火海，而人类却不为所动，在无边的火焰中将剑与盾合并成更为庞大的巨斧朝着维吉尔的翅膀砍了下去。在巨斧砸向地面时无数冰柱升起又炸裂，维吉尔一个趔趄，恼怒地露出獠牙，腾空飞起向他撞去，在落地后丝毫不给对方喘息的机会便甩起鞭子般的尾巴狠狠抽向敌人。

对方放弃了用盾防御，只是通过翻滚堪堪躲过攻击，瞄准维吉尔的尾根迅速用剑和盾又打出了一套密集的连击。骇人的寒气冲破鳞片的防线直接侵入维吉尔最为脆弱敏感的腔体，他几乎要站不住倒在地上。情急之下他回头朝向后方的人类吐出一团火焰，覆盖着厚实绒毛的翅膀扇出强劲的风压，黑红相间的地表上瞬间绽开紫炎的花簇，把整个人类熊熊吞噬。所幸这招击破了人类一直以来完美的防御和回避，对方似乎被突如其来的强风打乱了步调，不得已后退几步稳住身形，却被接连而来的尾鞭击出去老远，滚在了火海中。

普通的人类这时已经非死即伤了，可是维吉尔知道这场战斗并不会那么快结束。他不急着追击，只是待在原地集中精神绷直翅膀，琉璃般的角发出明灭的幽光，蓝紫色粉尘的团簇毛茸茸地聚集在他的周身，像是随时都能为了女王献身的忠诚骑士。他知道那个人类很难缠，他最引以为傲的大范围粉尘爆炸——“地狱之火”虽能直接置大部分人类于死地，也许对这个人类不是那么管用。维吉尔决定制造机会近距离引爆粉尘，并用翅膀的风压剥夺对方防御的机会。

他看见那个人类从火海中走出来——维吉尔至今没有见过哪一个人类能被他的紫色地火持续灼烧而安然无恙，也许是甲胄前主人的皮毛足够耐热且坚韧吧。呵，被人类打败，成为人类的奴仆为他效命来抵御同类的攻击，那头可恶的红色同类要被永远钉在炎之古龙的耻辱柱上，维吉尔恶狠狠地想。

先下手为强。维吉尔仰起身体，深吸一口气后向前方喷吐出强劲的火柱，趁熊熊烈焰扰乱了人类的视野，从地面上猛地跃起用利爪向对方撕去。然而在他还未落地时便被从火墙后挥出的巨斧劈中脑袋，四处迸溅的冰晶几乎要把他的脑髓都冻住。他失去平衡坠倒在地上，四肢在空气中无助地扒拉，在血管中横冲直撞的极寒使他头晕目眩。

他的头脑一片混沌，只有翅膀上的痛楚敲打着他的神经——那个人类仿佛是故意瞄准了他厚实的翅膀般一刻不停地对那里进行攻击。他那没有甲壳保护的组织被冰霜之剑撕裂，整个脊柱在剧痛中颤抖哀嚎。随后对方像是故意炫耀自己的力量那样来到了他面前，将剑与盾合并且进一步压缩，随即在炫目的白光中把裹挟着大量冰晶的剑直挺挺地插进了维吉尔王冠状的角里。

维吉尔爆发出一阵半是痛苦半是愤懑的吼叫，狠狠地瞪视把短剑插入他自豪的美丽巨角的人类。但下一秒，他在仍泛着雪花的视野中对上了另一双和他一模一样的蓝色眼睛。

那一刻时间停滞了。他忘记了挣扎，人类也停止了攻击。

一个遥远而柔和的声音在维吉尔脑海里响起。

“维吉尔，但丁，生日快乐。”

“嗷——！”维吉尔全身的鳞片被怒火烧得锃亮，他在人类还未来得及把短剑拔出时猛地甩动头部使对方失去重心，并在其短暂后仰的几秒里瞬间引爆周身的粉尘，同时扇动双翼用强风将对方钉在地上断绝所有回避的可能。但由于风压的力量因翅膀的破损有所减弱，人类还是撑起右臂用金色的冰盾挡住了一开始的部分热浪。然而这单薄的防御还远远不够，极近距离的瞬发小型“地狱之火”巨大的冲击波还是直接将人类的整条手臂拦腰震断，失去抵抗手段的人类随即也被震出去老远，落在黑曜石的地面旁通红的岩浆里。

刚才的那算什么？维吉尔朝人类下落的地方冲去，全然不顾还杵在自己角上的冰剑正在冻僵他的每一根血管。他想要直接结束对方的性命，最好咬断他的头看看盔甲底下到底是怎样的一张脸。他怎么会有那样的眼睛？我又为什么会想起这些？这算什么，我已经抛弃了的人类灵魂来找我复仇了吗？

意料之中的，那个人类就算断了一只胳膊、摔进岩浆里还没有死。他的甲胄破破烂烂，头盔顶部已经碎裂，露出月光一般的银发。他似乎在半空中就已经找回了平衡，此刻正单膝跪地，把那已经出现裂纹的巨盾当做拐杖支撑着自己的躯体。

维吉尔尖利的獠牙被咬的吱吱作响，他眼瞳深处的汪洋大海此刻正翻腾起千层巨浪。他难以解释此刻心中燎原般的狂怒，也许是因为想起了母亲烧得焦黑的金发、父亲从半空中坠落的背影、在火炎中化为灰烬的房屋、冰冷水面上扭曲着的逐渐暗淡的阳光……他要杀死这个人类，他的潜意咬着牙低吼，这或许是一个历练，来自亡魂的挑战，只有杀死对方才能摈弃所有软弱的过去。

他们同样燃烧着的视线胶在一起，一人一龙之间的距离迅速缩短，空气中弥漫着硫磺与铁锈的腥味。维吉尔知道那破裂的盾牌根本无法抵挡他比任何人造物都要坚硬的獠牙，而失去了防御的人类只是一团随时都可以被碾碎的肉。

然而就在维吉尔的獠牙即将碰到人类脖颈之时，对方却采取了完全令他意想不到的举动——他不是将盾牌用于防御，而是把它插在岩浆里，自己则撑起它高高跃起。维吉尔扑了个空，人类却骑上了他的背，死死抓住插在古龙巨角里的短剑。

维吉尔的咆哮如同炸雷，他拼命挣扎，腾空而起，又用脊背去撞击淌着熔岩的墙壁。怎样都行，只要能把背上的东西甩下来——

然而他永远失去了胜利的机会。人类用全部体重将短剑整个压进了他的角里，那对大角就像真正的琉璃工艺品那样裂开象征耻辱的罅隙，而维吉尔的意识在无法承受的剧痛和席卷全身的极寒中坠入了无边的黑暗。

但丁从维吉尔背上跌落下来，躺在地上大口喘着气。这几乎是他多年来打过的最硬的仗、赢得最险的一局了。与那些智商低下、只会遵循本能行动的龙战斗久了，他几乎都忘光了“惊险”的滋味。他知道古龙的强大血脉不会让他和维吉尔就这样死去，他手臂的截面正在逐渐长出新生嫩肉，而只是被破坏了角的维吉尔只会像任何一只古龙那样昏死一段时间并缓慢恢复，也许过不了多久就会醒来。想要真正杀死古龙并不容易，除非彻底摧毁它们的“核”——宝玉的聚集体，否则它们都会一次又一次地再生。但想要把“核”粉碎并没有那么容易，且大部分古龙被打晕后也会识趣地离开，所以猎人的讨伐任务一直都默认为“驱逐”。

“哼哼，是我赢了，哥哥……这就是人类的力量……”他的声音因为过度失血和体力透支虚得像垂死的蚊子哼哼，然而再糟糕的身体条件也阻挡不了他耍嘴皮。他挪到哥哥身边，近距离观察古龙散发着奇异光泽的鬃毛和被他砍得七零八落的鳞片，伸出手想要捋一把那看上去顺滑至极的毛发。而在下一秒，他的下手对象就消失了——他看见面前的庞然大物在微弱的蓝紫色光芒中缓缓缩小，最后变为了最脆弱的形态。

他看见了变回人形的哥哥。和自己别无二致的银发乖顺地垂下，在不再刺目的阳光中反射出柔和的光泽。但丁感慨万千地用目光抚摸着哥哥被夕阳镀了一层蜜色的、赤裸的身体，决定等新的手臂长出来后先把他移到离这里最近的那个营地里。

维吉尔昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，周围是全然陌生的环境。他似乎在一个密闭的空间里，周围有几个大箱子，旁边摆着……武器，人类的武器。

失去意识之前屈辱的记忆潮水般涌入他尚且迟钝的大脑，人类和龙类混杂的奇异气息钻入他的鼻腔。他看着那些覆盖着龙类甲壳与皮毛的、形状各异的武器，下意识抬起手臂检查自己的体表组织是否已被贪婪的猎人挖去。

然而投射在视网膜上的并不是熟悉的蓝色鳞片，而是光洁的人类皮肤。

“哦，你醒了。”入口处的布帘被掀起，维吉尔立刻弓起脊背摆出威吓的姿势，他皱起鼻子想要发出警告的低吼，却只有零星的气声从喉咙里滚出来。

“晚上好啊……呜哇！”

维吉尔箭一般朝那个身影猛扑了过去，两人交叠的影子从灯光下跌入无边的墨色中，像是被什么怪物的大嘴一口吞噬。维吉尔在对方反抗之前精准地衔住了猎物的脖子，可惜人类圆钝的牙齿根本无法穿透在他看来不堪一击的皮肉。维吉尔松开嘴顿了一会，显然对阔别十几年的人类身体很是不适应，但捕食者的本能还是让他重新咬了下去以免猎物逃脱。

“哇哦好热情，这就是龙亲吻人的方式吗？这么想念你的好弟弟吗，维吉尔？”

脖子上被深深镶下一圈齿印的但丁有点好笑地看着兄长呆愣的神情。“来叙叙旧吧，哥哥，”他嘴上和善地说着，右手却趁对方愣神的几秒抽出随身携带的麻痹小刀捅进了身上人赤裸的、柔软的腹部，“不过不是在这里。”

突然陷入无法自控的僵直和抽搐中的维吉尔被但丁扛起来扔回了帐篷里。他在一个道具箱上坐下，欣赏了一会维吉尔光裸的身体在昏黄的灯光中无助痉挛的模样，毫无畏惧地望进那双因熟悉怒火而激荡的眼眸：“加入调查团吧。别再成天翘着屁股裸奔了，和我一样做一名光荣的猎人如何？我保证调查团的信息比你自己乱晃找的那些要丰富得多。”

古龙的血脉让维吉尔很快对麻痹产生了耐性。他用捡回知觉的右手将刀拔出来猛地掷向了对面的银发男人，而被后者随手抄起一把武器挡下。

“但丁……”维吉尔憎恨的眼神几乎要直接化为实体的刀刃，“你什么都不懂。”

“哦，你又懂什么了？你以为你去找那头龙就能给母亲和父亲复仇，可惜你连作为人类的我都打不过；你以为抛弃更多就能换来更多，可惜你根本没意识到这就是你败北的原因。”

维吉尔狠狠瞪着但丁。他的双颊浮现出幽蓝的鳞片，瞳孔被拉得又细又长。他把因激愤而变得尖利的犬牙咬得直响，嘴里几乎要冒出火来。

“我不会输给任何——”

砰！

凝结着冰霜的子弹击穿了维吉尔的右臂。刚从极度的虚弱中恢复过来的身体经不住先后两次大量的失血，维吉尔眼前一花扑在了地上。

“你只要还保持着那个形态，那么我永远都能用冰打败你。”但丁把之前用来挡刀的风漂轻弩随意放在一边，在维吉尔身旁蹲下来，用食指抚弄维吉尔脸上的鳞片，瞬间被对方咬得血淋淋，但他并不在意，“而作为人类的我可以自由使用任何冰系的武器——我想你一定能懂这差距意味着什么。”

“你不愿意否定自己吗，维吉尔？承认失败有这么难？”但丁品味着自己裸露的指骨与兄长獠牙摩擦的奇妙触感。手指被咬穿很疼，但远没有半截手臂直接被撕碎疼，更何况但丁几乎习惯了各种疼痛，似乎从当年和母亲一起被困于火海的那个晚上起他的生命就注定会献给所有的痛苦。那天母亲死了，就像任何一个人类那样，可他却无法选择死亡。火焰吞食了他的肌肤，给他披上艳红的鳞甲，从此他只能隐姓埋名，活在漫长的欺骗与孤独中。

或许他能弥补维吉尔肉体的弱点，或许维吉尔能填满他心灵的空缺。

或许肉体和心灵其实并没有什么区别，或许他和维吉尔也并没有什么区别。

然而现在但丁感觉有点不对劲。维吉尔前几秒还在发狠地啃他的骨头，而现在却几乎把整根手指都吸进了口中，但丁还能感受到对方粗糙的舌面正在磨蹭他破破烂烂的血肉。说实话，这让他有些头皮发麻，他开始怀疑维吉尔是不是饿了，又思索起现在告诉他生肉无法被人类的胃肠消化是不是太晚了些。

他闻到趴在地上专心舔他手指的维吉尔身上渗出香甜的气味。于是他又开始怀疑自己是不是也饿了，或者干脆哪里出问题了。

他想把手指先从哥哥嘴里抽出来，但维吉尔捕捉到了他的意图，反而咬得更紧了，于是他的脑袋就这样被但丁拎着离开了地面。但丁觉得这一幕很是滑稽，维吉尔就像条晕头晕脑被鱼钩钓上来的鱼，而迷惑住他的鱼饵是自己的那截血流不止的手指。

然而他喉咙里的嘲笑声被堵在了半路，和随即被他咽下的唾液一齐滚回了肚子里——他看见维吉尔就像那些喝多了酒的同伴一样双颊酡红、眼神迷离。他不知道这一切是怎么发生的，为什么方才还对他怒目圆睁的哥哥现在会露出这种像是被木天蓼冲昏了头的猫咪一般的痴态。

他看见自己的血从维吉尔嘴角漏下来，在白皙的下颌上拉出一条细长的红线。维吉尔趴在血泊中，从腹部和手臂的伤口汩汩淌出的殷红像晚礼服一样扒在他身上。

血，到处都是血。血的味道在狭小的室内蒸腾发酵，闻起来就像传说中巫师用来迷人心智的魔药。

但丁的视野模糊地晃动了一瞬，空气似乎都泛起了涟漪。他猛地把手指从看起来已经神志不清的哥哥嘴里抽出来——当然，以失去一节指骨为代价。然而他对于自己骨骼的断裂几乎没有任何察觉，仿佛此刻所有感官都被裹上了一层树脂般的胶，他甚至开始担忧古龙血是不是有致幻的作用。

然而很快他这个小小的念头也被搅进了腥甜的漩涡。但丁感觉自己体内的血液几乎都要冲破血管，他属于古龙的力量乱窜，瞳孔被挤长又拉宽，断指的截面迅速抽出新生的骨与肉。他的声带震动出原始又喑哑的低鸣，以人类身份自居的怪物用几乎要捏碎肩骨的力道扣住他的兄弟，把对方狠狠地仰面摁在地上，像他所唾弃的野兽那样用锐牙钉穿了兄弟的锁骨。他们的胸腹贴在一起，对方的血攀上他的衣襟。

维吉尔尝起来有股邀请的味道。但丁感受着身下的兄长细密的颤抖，突然想到被大型怪物咬穿气管濒死的草食龙。

时间的流逝像橡皮糖一样被拉得老长又弹回原样。在最初翻腾的冲动逐渐平息下来后，但丁满足地将犬牙从兄弟温暖的血肉中抽出来，留下两个被唾液和血液糊满的黑乎乎的洞口。他砸吧着嘴回味着醇厚血液趴在唇齿间砂纸般的触感，用褪去鳞片的粗糙指腹挑弄身下人涨得滚圆的红艳乳头。

“据说炎妃龙是为了繁衍后代才到新大陆来的，你说对吗，哥哥？”他观赏着维吉尔在情欲的泥沼里挣扎的迷茫神情，连刚被捞起来的理智都是湿漉漉的，“舔我的血都能发情吗？想要给更强的龙生崽？还是说随便一头公龙都行？让我猜猜，要是我当时没讨伐那头缠着你的炎王龙，你现在是不是肚子里已经揣了小龙了？”

“你……你在羞辱我！你这渣滓！”在胸前浪涛一般不断向他扑来的酥麻的折磨下，维吉尔哼哼了好一会才反应过来但丁口中的“炎妃龙”和“炎王龙”是指自己和当初那头红色个体。明明是当初它向我宣战而我最终击败了它！更何况我怎么可能生小龙！他愤愤地龇牙，恨不得喷一口火直接把弟弟可恨的笑脸烧焦，事实上他也确实这样做了。但他的力量因即将到来的交媾而欢欣雀跃根本不听他使唤，从嘴里跑出来的只有零星的蓝色粉尘。

哇哦，我很高兴你的词汇量还有这么大，”但丁俯下身去亲吻那些粉尘，放开那两颗被捏到肿大硬挺的果实，左手将维吉尔已经恢复原样的两只手臂扣在一起，右手则抚过他光滑如初的腹部，顺着汗湿的股沟一路向下，在身下人不禁挺腰的小动作中刻意避开了翘得老高的阴茎，将整根中指埋进了肥嫩湿滑的阴唇，“但是你得记住，人类是不会动不动就喷火的。”

维吉尔整个身体在充血的阴蒂被压迫摩擦时不受控制地弹了起来，喉咙里挤出一声被噎住了似的呻吟。但丁挑起眉毛，被汁水舔得发亮的手指与唇肉贴得更紧，指尖在摩擦途中有一下没一下地突破柔嫩穴口的防线又裹着淫水抽出来：“你知道你这里多软吗，哥哥？我懂了，你之所以那么喜欢撅起屁股甩尾巴就是想要这里被这样对待是不是？”

维吉尔的身体绷紧又放松，他本能地想要反驳却又被呻吟的冲动逼得咬住了牙，干脆把脸转到一边装死。

“当初那头跑过去想跟你交配的傻龙被你赶走之后还不死心呢，都怪你乱翘尾巴勾引它。为了守护哥哥的贞操我把它做成衣服了，快感谢我吧？”

“滚（fuck off）……”

“哇哦！你都从猎人那里学了什么！”但丁夸张地叫起来，将两根手指并拢从上到下狠狠地碾过整个花唇，继而一股脑儿埋进了收缩不止的肉穴，满意地看着哥哥的双腿猛地蜷起又颤抖着放下，“但很遗憾，你用错词了。也许你远离人类社会太久了，我得教教你——现在这种状况下你该说‘fuck me’。学会了吗？跟着我说一遍？”

维吉尔的眼神要是能杀人，现在但丁早已渣都不剩了。他尖利的指爪深深嵌进但丁攥住他双腕的左手手背，但很快他连这种程度的报复也做不到了——敏感内壁上膨大的腺体被毫不留情地碾磨，翻涌的快感沿着脊柱一直烧到脑髓里。他再也关不住喉咙里那些湿淋淋的音节，挺起腰部摇晃着把小穴往但丁的手上送，试图让深处湿成一团的软肉被更彻底地翻搅。

就算是方才舌头快要翻上天的但丁此刻看着维吉尔纯粹的浪荡姿态也口干舌燥了，他不禁在内心感叹了第无数次把那头觊觎哥哥屁股的蠢龙打跑是多么正确的选择，抢在哥哥被其他不知道哪来的野龙追到手然后光着屁股野合生崽之前把他追到手和他光着屁股野合是多么明智的做法。但丁不敢想象他变成野兽的哥哥在别的野兽身下嗷嗷叫最后还生下小野兽于是他的亲弟弟反而变成了“为了保护他们的野兽之家所以需要驱逐”的对象的那一天——家门不幸啊！

虽然这一切就算他不和哥哥光着屁股野合也不会发生。

但现在光着屁股被迫野合的维吉尔看起来不满了。也许他彻底被开了淫窍的身体已经无法满足于两根手指的儿戏，炫目却又单调的快感筑起了甜蜜的囹圄，他迫切地需要些什么更过火的刺激攀上巅峰。他发出焦躁的哼哼，一直紧闭的眼瞳此刻发红地瞪着但丁，他的腰臀逆着手指进出的方向自行摆动起来以便于被插得更深，被扣住的双手也不安分地想要挣脱束缚爱抚自己饥渴的身体。

维吉尔欲求不满的淫态让但丁眼眶发干。他知道贪心的哥哥已经准备好了——他被彻底打开的甬道层层叠叠地绞缠住不断入侵的手指，但丁甚至能听到混杂在水声中空气扑哧扑哧进出的声音。他被维吉尔泛着水光的眸子盯得几乎要撑破裤裆，但又按捺不住逗弄他的心思，干脆直接松开了对他的钳制，同时没收了他用自己手指自慰的机会。

突然中断的快感使得维吉尔像被冷不防抢走了玩具的猫咪一样发出恼怒的咕噜声，他挺身坐起，被撑开又挤瘪的肉缝被迫吐出之前和手指一同吞到深处的空气，吐出些许气球漏气般的声音。

“你怎么回事？”他怒视着敞着腿坐在地上的但丁。

“你想要什么就来拿呀，哥哥。”但丁只是讨打地笑。

想要什么？维吉尔也说不清楚想要什么。他朝散发着迷人气息的弟弟爬去（虽然现在的形态用这个姿势有点别扭），凑近他的身体开始嗅闻那股勾得自己深处湿漉漉一片的气味是从哪儿散发出来的。他贴近但丁的脖子，对方以为他在索吻便撅起嘴唇凑了过去，结果被露出警惕神情的维吉尔皱着鼻子咬了一口。

维吉尔从上闻到下，但丁心痒痒的，下体硬硬的。

最终他引以为傲的灵敏嗅觉还是帮他找到了对的地方，然而他又对着繁琐的皮带扣皱起了眉头。在用人类的纤细手指抠弄无果后，他干脆释放出力量用靛蓝色的爪像划豆腐一样割开层层布料，但下一秒热乎乎的粗大柱体就毫无预兆地啪的一声打在了他的鼻头上。

但丁看见他的哥哥对着自己的鸡巴露出了反击的神情。

“哇啊停停停！”在自己的小兄弟遭遇不测之前但丁飞速将身子向后缩起来，同时眼疾手快地擒住了兄长的龙爪——并趁机捏了捏那些深色的肉球，手感不错。

“唔，维吉尔，你来做我的猫怎么样？”但丁单手褪下碍事的裤子，重新把兄长压回地面上，“所有的猫都怕我身上那股龙味，我可太可怜了。”

然而维吉尔此刻已经被失去了遮挡的、强大雄性的气味迷得头昏脑涨，他只是翻了个面趴在地上晃着屁股往后贴，湿透的肉洞给饱涨的龟头也镀上了一层水光。他还没被真正贯穿，他的身体却已经自顾自地模拟出了即将到来的快乐，以至于光是蹭蹭就能让他控制不住甜腻的鼻音，肉壁自身的收缩都能挤出细小的电流。

“做我的猫嘛，哥哥。”但丁俯下身舔他的后颈，成功地收获了一串伴随着嗯嗯呜呜的颤抖，而身后的肉棒就是晃来晃去吊他的胃口，“要不我就不进去了。”

维吉尔昏头昏脑：“猫是……什么……”

“嗯……猫就是我的同伴。你愿意做我的同伴吗？”

“呜……我、愿意……嗯啊啊——”

他渴望了太久的坚硬肉柱终于一路蹭着肿大的腺体将他捅到了底，维吉尔的尖叫几乎都混进了古龙的吼声。坚硬的鳞甲瞬间覆满他的身躯又消散，他锐利的爪子在地面上抠挖出一道道深沟，一大股透明的液体淅淅沥沥地顺着残留着鳞片的大腿落在地上，和那一小滩白浊融在一起——他只是被身后的雄性顶入就像只真正的母龙那样翘着尾巴高潮了。

但丁被猝然痉挛起来的肉壁吸得呻吟不止，差点被兄长控制不住力量而突然冒出来的龙尾抽飞。从维吉尔穴里吹出的温热体液扒在他大腿的皮肤上缓缓流下，性成熟母龙动情的香味湿乎乎地钻进他的鼻腔里。

“哈啊……好厉害……”他在酩酊般的恍惚中攥住对于人类来说有些过过于粗大的尾巴，不等软绵绵趴在地上的兄长从高潮的余韵中挣脱出来就将自己抽出，又扯着还在细细颤抖的尾巴再次顶入。

“不、咕唔、呼嗯……”还在颤巍巍吐露汁液的内壁被迫再一次被滚烫肉刃凿开，维吉尔在极致的舒爽中忍不住绷紧腰部伸直前肢向前爬去，却被拽住大尾巴又扯了回来继续承受凶器的鞭笞。

“维吉尔，哥哥，”但丁小幅度地迅速进出，密集地研磨那一小块涨得硬邦邦的凸起，用犬牙叼住维吉尔微微向后翻出的蓝色尖耳轻磨着上面粗糙的鳞片，粗重的喘息混着热气一齐涌进肉粉的耳道里，“你只能是我的，哥哥，我也只有你……”

维吉尔抖得像在翻腾的海面上颠簸的小船，沾染上呜咽的呻吟不断被顶出来连成一片。他的耳朵在胞弟的挑逗中像大型猫科动物那样不住翻动，平时作为致命武器的长尾此刻紧紧缠在身后人的腰上无声地鼓励更凶猛的操弄，尾尖雪白的茸毛时不时地扫过但丁裸露的双腿，痒痒的。

当然，但丁也无暇顾及这些。在维吉尔湿热穴肉的围剿下他也逐渐失去了抽插的节奏，只能掐紧对方的腰顺着交配本能胡乱动作——虽然此刻不论怎样挺动腰肢都能激荡起无限的快感。他那已经被顶得吐出粉色舌尖、眼睛都要上翻的哥哥也一样，整个身体此刻都敏感得可怕，似乎连空气的摩擦都能带给他极乐。他的声音被磨得喑哑，乳尖已经在粗砺的地面上蹭破了皮，尾巴再也缠不住身后的身躯而是绷紧了翘起。他感到自己乱成一团的意识正逐渐被什么膨胀开来的东西吞噬，连血管里涌动着的都不再是腥热的血液而是滚烫的蜜。他发出模糊的叫喊，在体内的饱涨感徐徐绽放的同时将意识彻底交给了铺天盖地的巨浪。

在被弟弟一口咬住后颈时他高潮得几乎要直接昏死过去，周围的一切都朝他挤压过来又晃悠悠地退回去，他剧烈抖震的身体闪烁出信号失常般断续的蓝光，而彻底溺毙在快感的海洋中的两人已然无法分辨四周陡然上升的温度是幻觉还是真实——

“嗷——”古龙的咆哮声响彻云霄。

再次醒来时但丁只看见了一片帐篷的废墟和靠在他身边趴着的巨大蓝色古龙。他还在熟睡，打着呼噜，小小的气泡从青蓝色的鼻子里浮出来飘进空气中。但丁突然察觉到自己的视角很不对劲，他低下头去，红色的甲壳和深褐色的利爪撞进他的视野里——他有些记不清什么时候自己也变成了龙的形态，他最后的清晰记忆还停留在人形的维吉尔再一次在高潮中潮吹得一塌糊涂，之后的事情都像是在水底看到的太阳那样模糊且扭曲。但七零八落的帐篷骨架、散落一地的武器和他们此时异常的姿态无一不在控诉他们在那以后搞得有多过火。

但丁打了个哈欠，骇人的獠牙悉数暴露在空气中。他有点想先体验体验嘴里喷火的奇妙感觉，但又不忍心惊醒看上去累狠了的哥哥，而且此刻他的思绪在另一个谜题上缠成了一团——他的哥哥到底能不能生小龙？！

但也许无论维吉尔有没有怀孕，他想做的事都不会变。他其实根本不在乎调查团团长的头衔，也不在乎所谓人类种族的存亡。他们身体里同时流淌着人类与古龙的血液，但这也意味着他们永远都无法真正属于任何一个族群，能给他带来归属感的只有他的亲兄弟、他唯一的同类了。

而他们的人类形态确实潜藏着更为巨大的力量，同时调查团四通八达的信息网对于他们来说实在是不可或缺，就像维吉尔一人在外永远不会知道远在地脉黄金乡的绚辉龙的存在那样，所以无论如何但丁都得教会他的哥哥像人类那样生活并战斗。他确实也想要复仇，无时无刻不想，但同时他也无法承受让他唯一的亲人白白送死的结局——为了让哥哥留下他可以使用一切手段。

但显然龙结晶之地已经无法作为维吉尔用于练习的狩猎场了，就算他们飞到别的地方去狩猎也可能会在同期面前露馅，也许还是得趁早将他带回据点比较好……但丁在心里默默叹气，他决定还是先装死一段时间骗过据点里的人，好让他们敲定新的团长候选人，在此期间他可以好好教他阔别人类社会十几年的哥哥如何表现得“像个人类”。

要是维吉尔真的能怀孕就好了。先用孕期把他牵制住，等孩子生下来，他们可以先找个借口把它放去人类那里寄养，反正他们的血脉就算是怪物也是披着人皮的怪物，也不至于让人类察觉到不对劲。等到他们彻底把那头龙的“核”摧毁、完成复仇后再把它抱回自己的身边，从此又可以组建新的家庭了。但丁美滋滋地想着，他欢快的鼻息都带上了些火星，连尾巴尖都翘了起来。他静悄悄地起身绕到哥哥身后，俯下身舔舐那个红肿的穴口——他的哥哥竟然过了一夜还是那么湿！

他发出愉悦的咕噜声，又将自己顶了进去，像劈开一块热腾腾的黄油。

Fin.


End file.
